The present invention provides a foldable table and bench support assembly. More especially, this invention provides a unique device which can readily be set up into its open usable position without the need for special tools or manipulations, and then simply folded into its compact closed position for space-saving storage or easy transportation until again needed. To provide the greatest strength and rigidity to the present folding table, the table top is designed as a single element. Thus, when the present table is in its folded storable position, its largest dimension is no more than that of the table surface. The overall volume of the folded table is approximately one-eighth that of the open volume, so that it is an extremely compact, space-efficient design.
In order to further enhance the compactness of the folded position of the present table, the longest support leg or link, that supporting both the table top and the bench, is jointed in the center, allowing this longest link to fold for storage. The force on this link is limited only by the shear strength of the retaining key pin, which supportingly retains two of these longest links in their open crossed position.
The design and structure of the present table is strong enough to support at least several persons comfortably and safely, while still being small enough in its folded storable position to be easily carried by a single person. The supporting folding mechanism need only be permanently attached to the table top, while the benches may be either permanently or removably attached. When the table is in its open position, the supporting mechanism does not in any way interfere with full use of the benches and the table top.